


The Dream

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [50]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s11e04 Baby, M/M, Trans!Sam, dream - Freeform, ftm!sam, had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: After the dream Sam had about John, he falls back to sleep but has another dream.





	The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I could not help but make this. Also, for those who wanted to see more of Sabriel, enjoy!

_ Sam opened up his eyes and blinked as he stared out of the windshield for a moment. He could feel fingers carding through his hair soothingly. It was a familiar touch but he couldn’t put a finger on why that is. _

 

_ “Well Sameo,” a familiar voice echoed throughout the Impala. “Why am I not surprised you and your brother released something bad...again.” _

 

_ Sam turned his head and what he saw made his heart do flips in his chest. _

 

_ Whiskey colored eyes regarded him with amusement and contemptment and lips were twitched upward in that achingly familiar smile. _

 

_ “G...Gabriel…?” Sam croaked in disbelief.  _

 

_ “The one the only, sweetheart.” Gabriel carded his fingers through Sam’s hair again. “You’ve been through a lot, I’m sorry I wasn’t there.” _

 

_ “You’re...you’re dead...I felt…” _

 

_ “Dead or not, it won’t stop me from coming and checking up on you.” _

 

_ “You’re not Gabriel, you’re-” _

 

_ “I am Gabriel, Sam, the real one, yours.” His hand shifted down to the back of Sam’s neck. “Okay, maybe I shouldn’t say the real one since this is kind of in your dream/vision/whatever you want to call it...so, who knows if I’m the real one or not.” _

 

_ Sam stared at him. That...would be something that Gabriel would say. Was he actually...no. No, he can’t get his hopes up. He felt the archangel die. _

 

_ “If this is your dream, might as well make sure it will be a damn good one.” With that, Gabriel tugged the hunter towards him by the hand on the back of Sam’s neck and their foreheads pressed together. _

 

_ Sam almost  _ whimpered _ at the contact. It felt so damn real and he missed it. “I’ve missed you…” _

 

_ “Likewise, Kiddo.” He heard Gabriel murmer, such unlike his carefree nature.  _

 

_ Sam suddenly found himself flat against the seat, it reclining back so he was now laying down. Gabriel shifted himself so he was above Sam, hovering over the hunter. Lips descended on Sam’s and this time, he was quick to kiss back. He could feel Gabriel’s hand lay flat on his chest before the archangel begin to unbutton his flannel slowly, as if savoring the moment. _

 

_ Sam felt hands moving the fabric away and a hand slipping under his binder. The palm rubbed against his nipple, causing his breath to hitch. _

 

_ “You should be really careful wearing this.” Gabriel stated before he snapped his fingers on his free hand and the binder was gone. There was two palms on his chest now, groping and rubbing. _

 

_ One hand trailed down from his chest, down his stomach and abdomen before stopping at the waistband of his jeans. “It’s very tempting to keep going.” _

 

_ “Gabriel..” Sam breathed.  _

 

_ “Another time, Sam.” Gabriel kissed Sam again though softly this time. _

* * *

 

 

“Yo, Sam!” 

 

Sam jolted awake, eyes snapping open.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Dean asked. “You were mumbling in your sleep.”

 

“Yeah...Yeah, I’m fine.” Sam breathed before glancing around. He could see that the sky was now a very dark blue, signaling the rising sun. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, feeling sadness prickle through his chest. That was the first time he had a dream about the Archangel in a long time, since he took the fall. 

 

He leaned his head back and shut his eyes before straightening up.

 

He and his brother had a job to do.


End file.
